Jealous Boyfriend
by Let's Imagine
Summary: I am not a jealous person always. But when it comes to you I cant help it. Continuation of the epi where Abhijeet asked Tarika about the boy she was roaming around


**Jealous Boyfriend**

Standing outside the bureau, after the case was solved, Abhijeet was trying to decide whether he should go to the forensic lab or not.

That's when he saw a delicate silhouette walk outside the lab.

He quickly threw his car keys to Pankaj. He caught the keys but nonetheless had an extremely confused look on his face.

"Aaj tum meri gaadi lekar jao."

"Par sir... Mein aapki gaadi lekar jaunga toh aap kaise jayenge?"

Freddy who was standing beside Pankaj moved close to Abhijeet.

He smirked as he saw Dr. Tarika walking.

"Haan sir," Freddy said, "Mein Pankaj ko chhod dunga... rozki tarah."

Abhijeet glared at him.

"Jitna Kaha hai utna Karo."

"Toh mein aapko chhod du sir?" Abhijeet was now annoyed.

"Bahot bolne lag Gaye ho Freddy!" Abhijeet huffed and walked towards the parking lot.

He reached just in time to catch Tarika who had just started her bike.

"Tarika! Tarika ! " He called her from behind.

She saw him from the rear view mirror and smirked. However, she didn't turn around.

He walked towards her.

"Tarika ji... Lift milegi?"

"Wo darasal," he added after a brief pause, "Pankaj kuch urgent kaam se meri gaadi lekar Gaya hai."

Tarika hid her smile.

As if she didn't know what she was up to.

She gave him the extra helmet she always carried and eyed him to sit behind her.

Abhijeet kept his palm on her shoulder as she started started the bike.

He cleared his throat for want of a better way to initiate conversation.

"Gala kharab hai?" She asked, faking concern.

"Kuch samajhti Nahi hai," Abhijeet muttered.

"Arrey Nahi... Bilkul Nahi Tarika ji," he added loudly.

"Acha... Phir theek hai."

"Wo..." He cleared his throat again.

"Arrey Baar Baar gala saaf Karna pad Raha hai... Dawai deti Hu Ghar jaakar."

"Dawai toh ab aap hi de Sakti Hain - Mera matlab hai... Aapne... Aapne bataya Nahi - wo kaun tha?"

"Wo?"

"Arrey wahi... Jiski baat Kar rahi thi aaj subah."

"Mein kiski baat Kar rahi thi?" She pretended to be confused.

"Nahi... Matlab... Mein jiska puch Raha tha."

'Tum kiska Nahi puchte?' Tarika spoke Inaudibly.

"Acha wo!"

Abhijeet shifted his hand from her shoulder and wrapped it around her waist.

"Ji... Wahi..." He grit his teeth, "Jo peeta Nahi hai."

"Abhijeet, apna hat thik se rakho." Tarika warned him.

"Or thik se?" Abhijeet smirked wrapping his other hand around her waist too.

"Thik se matllab.. hatao apna hat.."

"Toh phir mai apna hat rakhu kaha?"

"Pehle kaha rakhha tha? wahi rakho."

"Nahi, aisse jayada comfortable feel ho raha hai mujhe."

"par mujhe uncomfortable feel ho raha hai."

"Ku?" he moved his face near her ear, "My touch affects you that much?'

"Tumhe achi tarike se pata hai."

"Hmm.. wo toh hai."

Abhijeet moved his fingers slowly.

"Abhijeet... kya kar rahe hoo? Accident ho jaiga."

"Accident nahi karwana hai toh batao kon hai wo... jo pitey nahi."

"Tum etne jalte ku ho? Tumhara bas chale toh mujhe kisi larke se bat tak nahi karne do."

"Arey nahi bat karro.. isse mujhe koi problem nahi hai.. par ghumo phiro mat na... wo bhi mujhe batay bina."

"You are impossible Abhijeet."

She stopped at signal and Abhijeet removed his hand from her waist. Tarika looked at her side and smiled seeing him watching here and there causally.

She started the bike but Abhijeet's hand remained on his thighs.

"Kya hua? Naraj ho gai kya?" She teased.

"Kis bat se?" He was confused.

"Wahi.. jo pitey nahi.."

"Kya laga rakha hai pitey nahi pitey nahi. Pita toh mai bhi nahi."

"Achhhaaaaa..."

"Matlab kabhi kabhi... mahine mei ek bbar bhi nahi in average "

"Par unhone ajtak hat tak nahi lagaya." Tarika smirked.

"Haan.. toh tumhe pine se problem hai toh.. ajkke bad mai bhi hattak nahi lagaunga."

Tarika looked at her side to see his pouting face.

"Kya kar rahi ho? Age dekho." Abhijeet warned her, "Or etnna dhiree ku chala rahi ho? Aise toh subha ho jaiga ghar pohochte pohochte."

Tarika stopped the bike.

"Roka ku?"

"Tum chalao. Mai toh dhiree chala rahi hu na... tum chalao.. mai piche beith ti hu."

Abhijeet looked horrified. Tarika sitting behind him on bike! No way. She would torture him to hell.

"Na.. nahi.. tum chalao."

"Nahi mai toh dhiree chalati hu na."

"Mujhe koi problem nahi hai.. tum.. dhiree hi chalao."

"Nahi nahi.. mai bhi toh dekhu.. tum konsa hawai jahaz chalate ho.."

"Tarika.. kya tum bhi bich sarak par behes karne lag gai."

"Look who is talking."

"Kya Matlab?" He pouted.

"Samajhdaar ko ishaara hi kaafi hai."

"Kehna kya chahti ho? Batao Zara."

"Crime scene perfect jagah hai na jhagda Karne ke liye?"

"Mein... Mein jhagda Kaha Kar Raha tha? Mein toh bus puch Raha tha."

"Achaaaa?"

"Haan... Matlab..."

"Kya zaroorat thi sabke saamne aise Baat Karne ki?"

"Arrey Yaar tum seedhe muh jawab deti toh baat wahi khatam ho jaati."

"Acha toh tum keh rahe ho ki Galti meri hai?"

"aur Nahi toh! Tum kya chahti ho... Ki tum Kisi ke Saath Bhi ghumo aur mein puchu Bhi Nahi?" He was angry.

"Meine aisa kab Kaha ?"

"Kehne Ka Matlab toh yahi tha na?"

"Abhijeet... Baat personally Bhi toh ki jaa Sakti thi na?"

"Mujhe Karni hi Nahi hai baat ! Tumhe Jo Karna hai Karo."

"Uff... Kitna gussa aata hai tumhe Yaar."

"Toh aur kya Karu Haan? Tumne na tab jawab Diya aur na ab De rahi ho."

"Tab deti toh tum wahi uski saari history Nikaalne baith jaate!"

"Jaane doh," he gave her a lopsided smile, "Mera Bhi kya haq banta hai puchne Ka"

"Tum Bhi jaante ho ki haq hai tumhe... Lekin ye kyu Nahi Yaad rehta ki sirf tumhe hai haq?

"Awara ladke meri yadash kamzor Kar detein Hain"

"Dekha... Dekha!"

"Kya Dekha?"

"Itna sab bolne ke baad bhi... You won't rest without knowing who he was."

"Huh!"

"Childhood friend tha... Mujhse treat le Raha tha."

"Childhood friend! Treat!"

'oops,' Tarika thought, 'muh se kaise Nikal Gaya ye shabd.'

"H-haan"

"Kis Baat ki treat?"

"Jaane doh na Abhijeet."

"Tarika please... "

Tarika looked away from, hesitant.

"Mein kuch Nahi kahunga... Promise..."

"Wo... Wo... Tumhara aur Mera jhagda sort out ho Gaya na... Isliye bus... "

Abhijeet looked at the way her head was bent shyly... He smiled.

He heaved a sigh of relief.

Daya was right - he was too stupid to conjure stories and become jealous.

"Ab Chaley?" Tarika asked.

"Haan haan.. chalo."

"Tum chalaoge?"

"Nahi..."

Tarika smiled and got on the bike. Abhijeet resumed his previous position.

"Hat apna thik se rakhna."

"Jaroor..."

Abhijeet held her waist protectively.

"Mera matlab ye nahi tha."

"Toh?"

Tarika shook her head disapprovingly and started the bike.

"Get ready for a rough ride." Tarika said, seductively.

"Wo toh ghar phochne ke bad n..."

Abhijeet stopped with the sudden jerk as Tarika put on the speed the highest level.

"Tarika kyya kar rahi ho? Dhiree..."

"Ghar phochne ki jaldi nahi hai tumhe? hai na?"

"Ooo.."

"Hold tight."

Abhijeet laughed as hee held her waist tight. Sitting behind her on a bike with the meter showing 120 speed- well, he loved it.

"I am ready." Abhijeet smirked.

AN: Two of you asked to write on Dareya and one on Kevi. May be you had missed our first story where we clearly mentioned we just gonna write on Abhirika. Only and only on abhirika. So, sorry we can't fulfill your request.

Please review.


End file.
